


The Prince Has Returned

by Kathendale



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Banished Loki (Marvel), Gungnir, Helheimr | Hel (Realm), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Good Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-05-07 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathendale/pseuds/Kathendale
Summary: After being found guilty for his crimes on Midgard, Loki is banished to Helheim, where he meets his long lost sister, Hela. The two bond over their hatred of Odin and eventually break free. When Loki goes to Jotunheim, is it to make amends with his birthworld, or to destroy it once and for all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Lost Prince of Jotunheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767601) by [anxiousravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is banished to Helhiem as punishment for his actions against Midgard.

_ “Because no matter how much you claim to love me, you could never have a Frost Giant sitting on the throne of Asgard!”  _ Loki remembered his words to the Allfather that had sent him into Odinsleep for months. He remembered this as he sat, brooding in his cell. The loud screech of metal doors brought Loki back to reality, and he looked out the small window on the slowly moving door sharply. Outside stood six, tall burly guards, one holding a chain with a clip on it, obviously meant to attach to his handcuffs. He growled softly as the guard with blue eyes came close. “Calm down, you runt.” The man snarled, grabbing Loki roughly and attaching the hook into the chains before yanking him forward.

 

Loki glowered as his body was jerked forward, and he was slowly marched through the towns from the prison towards the palace. People shouted insults and threw things at him, some of the items even cut him. The wounds did not heal with the magic dampening cuffs in place. They finally arrived outside Odin’s Throne Room, and two guards hauled the doors open to reveal Odin seated upon his golden throne, staring coldly at his ‘son.’

 

Odin banged his magical staff, Gungnir, on the ground before speaking, his voice echoing across the room. “Loki Odinson.” Behind the mask, Loki’s lip curled in disgust. How dare this man call him his son. “You have been found guilty of several high war crimes, and ultimate treason against the crown.” Loud gasps and murmurings followed this statement. “As decided by the Asgard Court, your punishment will be you being banished to Helheim for two millenia, stripped of your magic, powers, and glamor. This banishment will take place at sunrise.” Odin slammed Gungnir down once more, and Loki was escorted back through the villages and to his cell.

 

Loki lay on his metal bed, wondering what Helheim would be like. He had heard stories of it when he was young, of how no good people were banished there. He wondered how his Jotun biology would react, which is what he worried about most. He worried that his body would not be able to stand up against the extreme heat and he would simply die in agony, or die by his hand, too lonely to care about the shame it would bring upon himself.

* * *

It was sunrise at last, and heavily armed guards flanked by some of the strongest mages in Asgard stood before Loki’s cell. Bothlid, the most powerful mage, stepped forward, removing the hood from her head. “Loki Odinson.” Her voice held authority and power as she spoke. “The Allfather has spoken, and accused you guilty of your crimes on Midgard, banishing you to Helheim. I have come to bind your seidr until the time comes that you return to us.”

 

Loki snarled behind the muzzle, shaking one of the younger guards violently as he wriggled in his chains. Bothlid began to chant, golden light flowing from her hands. Slowly, the light died down, surrounding Loki in a faint, dull glow. Loki shouted out as he felt his magic slowly leave him, dampening.  _ ‘Shit.’  _ Loki cursed in his head.

 

He groaned in annoyance, shifting his hands in the cuffs slightly only to get a dirty glare from one of the guards and prodding from a sword in his back. He was jerked to his feet, and began walking before hesitating for a second. “Keep moving, you filth.” The guard growled, digging a bit harder with the sword, just enough to draw blood. Loki hissed loudly at him, the sound barely coming through the muzzle. Bothlid walked forward, removing the muzzle from his mouth. “Be well, young one, for your time as a mage is not over.” She whispered into his ear. His eyes widened slightly.

 

Once more, the guards marched him through the village, though no one was awake. It was the crack of dawn, and only the most dedicated warriors were up, sparring and practicing. They all paused to jeer at the former prince, throwing insults as they laughed.

 

Loki grimaced behind his muzzle. All these warriors had once upon a time called him pathetic, ergi, and other such insults Loki was honestly starting to look forward to his stay in the fiery pits of Helheim.

* * *

A ritual had been performed where they had stripped away Loki’s glamor, much to his horror, leaving him in the dreaded body of an unfamiliar type. Odin growled at Loki before turning to Heimdall. “Open the portal to Helheim.” 

 

Heimdall dipped his head. “As you wish, Allfather.” Heimdall inserted Hofund into the bifrost and twisted, the magic flowing through to open a portal to the dreaded Helheim. “Loki, I strip you of your title as a Prince and an Odinson. From henceforth, you are known as Loki Noson, and I cast you out!” Odin roared, thrusting Gungir into the air, and Loki went crashing into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> coming soon

coming soon to a shelf near you....


End file.
